1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a payment management apparatus, a payment management method, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is a known technology for making payment by credit card, bank credit transfer, or the like to purchase a product or a service in a store or over the Internet. In this technology, for example, a payment process is performed when a user who owns the credit card or the like inputs own payment information (for example, information on a credit card number or the like) into a web page or the like, or is performed when the user uses own payment information registered in a payment management apparatus in advance.
Meanwhile, in some cases, when a user purchases a product, the user may request a person, such as a parent, other than oneself to make payment of the price for the product on behalf of the user. Therefore, in recent years, there has been proposed a technology in which, for example, information on a relationship between a person requested to make payment and the user is registered in the payment management apparatus in advance, and the payment management apparatus makes payment by using payment information on the registered person (for example, see Japanese Patent No. 4278404).
However, in the conventional technology as described above, only persons having the relationships as registered in advance can perform the payment process, and thus there is a need to improve convenience.